Two Brothers, Two Kinds of Magic
by Yuuki Kuran Kiryuu
Summary: Twins Harry & Alex Potter are The Boys Who Lived. For a decade, Alex had went by Hikaru Hitachiin, twin of Kaoru Hitachiin. After Hikaru befriends the Host Club and the Golden Trio, he lets Harry in. But at what price? OHSHC and HP Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.**

**A/N: It takes place in an A/U. "Two Brothers, Two Kinds of Magic" slightly follows SS but the rest of the plot came from my imagination. I also changed the timeline.**

**A/N: Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru are eleven, Kyoya and Tamaki are twelve, and Honey and Mori are thirteen. They retain their personalities and quirks but with slightly different backgrounds. In Hikaru's case, his background has been changed a lot, but not all of it.**

**A/N: This is my first time doing a crossover. So no flaming, please!**

_Prologue_

"He should be here any minute now." Yuzuha Hitachiin was sitting on an ornate bench at the front of the Hitachiin manor, her son Kaoru on her lap, trying to pull the sketch of her latest fashion design away from her hand along with a yellowed parchment splashed with watermarks, the remnants of her tears stemming from her bereavement of her half-sister, the daughter of her father and another woman.

Kaoru plucked Yuzuha's latest sketch from her hands, making Yuzuha smile at that. However, Yuzuha tightened her grip around the parchment. Even though the words were embedded in her mind, Yuzuha couldn't help but read the letter once more, tears flying down nonstop:

_Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin,_

_On Halloween night, Lily and James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Your half-sister Lily died protecting your nephews Alex Hikaru Potter and Harry James Potter from being murdered. Her act of love caused the curse to rebound onto Voldemort, causing him to lose his powers._

_ Harry has been left in the care of your half-sister Petunia _(a surge of hatred went through Yuzuha at the mention of her horse-faced sister) _but I will bring Alex myself Friday morning at six o' clock. I will explain Alex's future then._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Kaoru looked at Yuzuha, flapping the paper so hard it was getting crinkly. Yuzuha had half a mind to snatch it from him, but she decided against it. After all, the clothing design she'd sketched was burned into her mind.

"Good morning, Hitachiin-san," said a wise voice from behind Yuzuha. "You look remarkably like your oneesan."

An old man came into her midst, wearing a flamboyant sky blue tuxedo. His silvery hair swept past his shoulders, shimmering somehow. His beard was the same silvery shade, as long as his hair. His brilliant blue eyes gleamed behind his crescent moon spectacles, resting on top of a long, crooked nose. Even though he was dressed like a patriarch of a rich family, there was a wizardly atmosphere coming off of him. In his arms was a bundle of blankets.

"Dumbledore-san?" Yuzuha blurted out, motionless on the bench. Dumbledore nodded as confirmation. "I can't believe she's gone . . . No more owls . . . no more hearing about James-san, Harry-kun and Alex-kun." Tears trailed down her cheeks just as a maid materialized into their midst, holding a large platter carrying two cups of tea Yuzuha had requested to be made before heading off into the morning for the rendezvous with Dumbledore.

"Tomoyo-san, take Kaoru to his room. Dumbledore-san –"

"Yuzuha, may I sit down with you?" Dumbledore asked in English. He relieved the remaining teacup from the platter. Tomoyo stared at Dumbledore before she put the platter beneath her armpit. She pried Kaoru from Yuzuha's arms, the toddler wailing. Lacing her arms around Kaoru, Tomoyo stared at Dumbledore again before proceeding back into the Hitachiin manor.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Mr. Dumbledore!" Yuzuha exclaimed, switching to English also. "Go ahead."

Dumbledore sauntered over to the bench, sitting down next to Yuzuha, placing his teacup on the floor. "Holding a child and a teacup is no easy task," he said lightly, twiddling his thumbs. "Neither was separating Alex and Harry."

"You should've given Harry to me," Yuzuha said, irate. "I would've raised him as my own. By leaving him with Petunia, he won't be treated with respect. Unlike her, I accepted Lily for who she was. Lily went to Hogwarts, meaning Alex would have to go as well." She craned her neck to see what was in the bundle of blankets.

Nestled inside the blankets was Alex, dozing away. A tuft of fiery red hair shielded a scar shaped like a thunderbolt. Yuzuha knew that if Alex opened his eyelids, his eyes would be hazel, like hers and Kaoru's. In fact, Alex and Kaoru could pass for twins, save Alex would have that nasty-looking scar on his forehead.

Just seeing Alex made Yuzuha completely forget about her cup of tea. "I'll take Alex in," she decided. "Will the cut stay there for a while or forever?" Dumbledore relinquished Alex over to Yuzuha's awaiting arms.

"He'll have it forever," Dumbledore told her. Reaching inside his cloak, Dumbledore fished out a thick, yellowed envelope similar to the one he had sent Yuzuha a couple of days agp. "I've written you a letter. I implore for your husband to read it as well. I assume you've already told him?" He handed the letter over to Yuzuha.

Yuzuha forced a smile. "I did tell him. Pardon me for asking, but what's in this letter?"

"It contains everything you need to know, Yuzuha," Dumbledore replied. Once more, he dug into his cloak pocket, taking out a weirdly numbered pocket watch that made no sense to Yuzuha, but it obviously did to him. "I am glad that the owl was able to get to you on such short notice. Even for a wizard, a long travel can be faulty, dangerous -"

Yuzuha chuckled. "Alex is safe and sound here," she remarked. "I don't talk with Petunia, so Harry -" Her heart sank at the mere thought of Petunia mistreating Harry.

"The boys should live away from one another," Dumbledore said sternly. "You took your nephew in willingly despite your duties to society, Yuzuha." He stared at the pocket watch again, an unfathomable expression on his face. "I must be off," he said sadly, thrusting the pocket watch back into his cloak. "Good luck to you both."

Dumbledore got up, swished his cloak around, as if he was encasing himself in a cocoon. When Yuzuha blinked, he vanished without a trace. Looking down at her sister's son, Yuzuha smiled. "Until you turn of age, you'll be known as Hikaru Hitachiin, twin brother of my son Kaoru Hitachiin."

* * *

><p>Almost a decade had passed by since Yuzuha Hitachiin found out her half-sister was murdered by a psychopathic sorcerer and had taken Alex Hikaru Potter (now Hikaru Hitachiin) in by the request of Albus Dumbledore.<p>

The Hitachiins did read the letter and were shocked by what Dumbledore had written. It was then Shizuka accepted that there was magic in this world, pleasing Yuzuha immensely, for she'd been talking about Lily being a witch. They decided not to tell Hikaru about his wizardly heritage until he turned eleven on his _real _birthday, July 31st. But since Hikaru bore a striking resemblance to Kaoru, they pretended he was born on 9th June, Kaoru's birthday.

Right now, Hikaru Hitachiin was sound asleep, tossing and turning like he usually did, unknowingly knocking Kaoru face first to the floor for the umpteenth time, forcing him to wake up. Unfortunately, since Hikaru had accidently woke up Kaoru, Kaoru decided to rouse Hikaru from his slumber.

Kaoru leaped on the bed, crouching over to his brother. When he reached Hikaru, Kaoru grasped the other twin by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "Hikaru, why do you do that?" When his brother didn't answer, Kaoru leaned in closer, yelling in his ear, "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KNOCK ME OFF THE BED?"

Hikaru murmured, "'Till you get used to it." He shook Kaoru's hands off his shoulders, pulling the covers over his head. "Let me sleep in for once, Kaoru," he pleaded. "It's Sunday. We don't need to get ready for that visit to the herpetological house for at least another couple of hours."

Kaoru was extremely angry and upset with his brother for knocking him off the bed for what felt like the millionth time. In fact, he wanted nothing more than for the sheets to fly off Hikaru's frame and bind his arms and legs.

No sooner had he thought these words had it happened: Hikaru, who was burying his face into the pillow, felt the covers being whipped off his body. "KAORU!" he bellowed. Turning around, he saw Kaoru transfixed to the spot, his facial expression vacant.

He was about to reprimand his twin brother when the sheets morphed into a twister, rushing toward him. Right before it began wrapping itself around him, Hikaru jumped off the mattress, but he didn't expect for the blanket tornado to follow him. It managed to wrap around his physique, tying his hands and feet together before he collapsed face first onto the floor. Hikaru managed to roll around onto his back before his twin appeared, looming over him.

"Are you gonna kick me off the bed again?" Kaoru said viciously, albeit he was wearing a devilish smile. Kaoru seemed to have gotten over his temporary anger for he appeared to be calm.

"I said for you to get used to it, Kaoru," Hikaru reminded him. "Anyways, how can we do that?" He felt the sheets unwrap themselves from his slim frame, leaving him clad in his forget-me-not blue pajamas. "I mean, cause incidents like this one here to happen."

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know, but whenever someone guesses I'm you, I get sad and upset. And call me crazy, but strange and mysterious incidents have happened to every one of the girls, women, men and boys after they lost the "Which One of Us is Hikaru" game." Kaoru picked up the sheets and threw them on the bed. "Who was the last person who paid the price for guessing I was you?"

Hikaru stood fluidly onto his feet, seeing the bathroom door was ajar. "It was Akane Ryuuji-san from 5-C," he responded. "She was always worried about her looks, so I wished she could have a zit on her nose." Smirking, he said cheerily, "My wish was granted. Anyways, do you need the shower? You can join me if you -"

Kaoru shook his head. "Nah, you go first. I'll just play video games." He saw Hikaru grasp a towel from the cabinets along with a bathrobe. "Okasan barely designed that," he commented.

Hikaru smiled. "I'll be the first one to wear it, then. Don't touch my _Pokemon Sapphire _game," he added maliciously. Twirling around, Hikaru slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. _I know you'll play it, _he thought bitterly. _We're twins after all._

Hikaru hardly noticed himself getting undressed, and then jumping into the shower. As the showerhead spouted out crystalline water, drenching his body, Hikaru reflected upon his past history with Kaoru. In fact, he _couldn't_ live without Kaoru. He was his twin brother, his BFF. They mostly kept to themselves because a) no one could tell them apart and b) they always ended up doing strange and enigmatic stuff to other people, though unintentional these days. Nevertheless, he and Kaoru were blamed for it by their supposedly victims, thus landing them in hot water.

A couple of times, the Hitachiin twins were sent straight to the chairman himself. On their last excursion, Hikaru had told Yuzuru Suoh that his classmates were angry of the fact that he and Hikaru refused to be their friends and the kids wanted revenge for that. Kaoru, on the other hand, said odd things always happened around them, and he couldn't explain why they happened. They were fortuitous Yuzuru didn't expel them, because the tales spun by the elementary school kids were absurd and therefore unbelievable to him. Either way, he'd called the twins' parents, informing them of the situation they got themselves into this time. Neither boy was punished in any shape or form, luckily. However, Hikaru always saw his mother surveying Kaoru and he in an intrigued way whenever they came home from Ouran.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU PIKACHU!" Kaoru yelled from the bedroom, snapping Hikaru out of his reverie. He didn't notice he'd used soap, because the last of the soap suds were being washed away by the water emitting from the showerhead. _I must've been in deep thought big time, _Hikaru realized as he turned the water off. He slid the scarlet curtains open, stepping afoot onto the shiny linoleum floor. Immediately, he used the towel to dry himself off. He fully clothed himself, slipping on the pale brown bathrobe afterward.

"Kaoru, what happened?"

"PIKACHU DEFEATED MARIO!"

Hikaru bit back a laugh whilst approaching the sink, reaching for his toothbrush and the toothpaste. Squeezing the tube lightly, he said airily, "Are you playing that Melee game?"

"I'm gonna play _Pokemon Sapphire _now," Kaoru said jokingly. "Nah, I'm gonna do a rematch with Pikachu. By the way, are you done yet?" he asked his brother. "'Cos you're taking forever."

Hikaru started brushing his teeth, peering at his reflection. A boy, about ten, was staring back at him. His face was pale and thin. He had straight ear-length auburn hair, some of his bangs shielding his forehead. His eyes were hazel, almost topaz-colored. Though he resembled Kaoru greatly, Hikaru's hair color was one shade darker than Kaoru's and thicker as well. The most distinguishable feature that set him apart from his twin was a rather narrow scar on his forehead, shaped like a thunderbolt. He'd had it ever since birth according to his parents. Because of this one feature, Kaoru usually drew a thunderbolt on his forehead in order to make the twins indistinguishable.

He turned the faucet off, screwing the cap back onto the toothpaste before saying, "KAORU! I'M DONE!" Hikaru rushed toward the door, flinging it open. Kaoru paused the game, putting the Gamecube controller on the floor.

Kaoru walked past Hikaru, ripping the towel dangling loosely from his arm. "Play the game for me." He shut the door behind him, leaving Hikaru alone in their room.

Hikaru wanted to rest some more, but now he was torn between video games and sleeping. Both seemed like good options at the moment. His decision was made for him when his stomach began rumbling. "I'll go with eating, then. KAORU, I'LL BE DOWNSTAIRS!" Hikaru switched outfits, sporting a black T-shirt and denim jeans, made by his mother. Just as he was about to wrench open the door, Hikaru suddenly remembered he forgot to wash his face. _It's not like anyone can see my face is dirty, anyways. Everyone except Okasan and Otousan thinks we're weird and kinda crazy, so they don't really look at us. _Hikaru felt the same emptiness and loneliness when it came to his peers. He and Kaoru wouldn't admit it to each other, but they were waiting for the day someone could tell them apart.

In fact, Hikaru dreamed and dreamed of someone or something that would make others be able to tell which twin was Hikaru and which twin was Kaoru. But those were dreams. He knew no one would actually be able to tell them apart.

Hikaru opened the door, coming into the hallway. Turning around, the boy began ambling toward the entrance hall, brooding about his past. There was also the fact he and Kaoru could make strange and unusual things happen to anyone or anything when they weren't happy. Unlike Kaoru, Hikaru embraced this unique ability of his. Other than that, they usually played pranks out of boredom.

After passing three doors on the second floor, Hikaru was in the entrance hall, chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Portraits were nailed into the wall, some old, some recent. In front of him was a flight of stairs that twisted and turned, just like the other staircase on the far left. Unlike the maroon carpeting Hikaru was standing upon, an ebony one slithered down the stairs, melting into the carpeting on the first floor.

Hikaru traipsed down the stairs, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the black river. Even though Hikaru's eyes were glued to the kitchen/dining room nestled between the staircases, he heard his mother say, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Hikaru jumped, almost tripping on the third-to-last stair. As he regained his balance, he spotted his beautiful mother talking to a maid named Miyako. With a pang of sadness or anger (he couldn't tell which one), he remembered Tomoyo, the maid who'd betrayed the family by stealing from the safe. Every maid Hikaru came across he immediately mistrusted. _Don't think about that, _he told himself. _Think about the short amount of time you have with Okasan._

If it weren't for the fact the twins' mother was visiting Dr. Yuki Makino, a old friend of hers, then she would be designing clothes at the company Kaoru was heir to. For some reason, Hikaru's parents never discussed his future with him, although they did so with Kaoru. That made Hikaru peeved, especially since Kaoru was strange in the way he was.

Miyako handed Hikaru's mother a thick wad of envelopes, some of them flying down as she did so. Hikaru's mother pulled out a very thick and heavy-looking envelope fashioned out of yellowish parchment from the wad of envelopes. Miyako squatted down to collect the envelopes from the floor before springing back up again.

When Hikaru reached the ground floor, he saw recognition on her face, quelled by disbelief. "So they're both . . . he won't get his until the end of summer vacation. How am I going to explain this?" she was murmuring. She took the rest of the envelopes from Miyako, who hastily bowed before scurrying off.

"Hey, Okasan," Hikaru said.

His mother stacked the envelopes atop one another, smiling at Hikaru. "Hey, Hikaru!" she said excitedly. "I'm happy I get to spend some time with you and Kaoru, even though it's for a day. Your birthday's next week, so I have that off, too!"

"You always work on our birthday," Hikaru said disbelievingly. "Did you take it off because of what happened last year? I'm not going to blow up the manor, Okasan," he promised.

His mother's face darkened. "It's for a special reason," she said flatly.

"Which is?"

His mother, usually overexcited and eccentric, was serious. "You're not old enough to know that," she answered.

Hikaru stared at her, befuddled. "Okasan, y-you always give Kaoru and me whatever we want. Wait a minute. You _never _take mail from the servants," he pointed out. "Are you -?"

"Hikaru, go upstairs and tell Kaoru to get dressed," his mother cut across him. "I don't need to explain myself to you." She fished out the strange-looking envelope from the pile. "Take this to him as well. Don't open that letter," she warned.

Hikaru motioned for the letter, which his mother handed over to him. "Is this how commoners -?" he began to say, but then he saw his mother's eyes flashing. "Okay, okay!" Hikaru wheeled around and climbed the stairs, thinking, _Okasan never acts like this. I can't believe she's hiding secrets from Kaoru and me! She's so nice . . . now she's . . . I dunno. _

He ran up the last few steps, bowing his head down. Hikaru wanted to cry but then he remembered that one day where a girl named Naoko asked Kaoru and him to make a snowman with her. Both of them were happy she'd asked, but they were confused about which one she was talking to. Being the immature idiot he was, Hikaru forced Naoko to play the "Which One of Us is Hikaru" game. Both Kaoru and he messed up their hair so Hikaru's scar wouldn't show, thus giving him away. When Naoko guessed wrong, Hikaru was both hurt and angry while Kaoru was sad. Naoko apologized, telling them not to cry before running off.

Unbeknownst to Kaoru, Hikaru came across Naoko at an indoor park several months later. He plucked a flower from the ground and offered it to Naoko, who called him Kaoru. Furious, Hikaru somehow managed to make the flower open and close like a clam. Naoko screamed, running away from Hikaru. That was the last time he saw Naoko.

"I thought you were going downstairs," Kaoru said, snapping Hikaru out of his reverie once more. This time, Hikaru tripped over the last step in response to Kaoru's voice. "HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled.

As Hikaru pushed himself off the ground (his hand still clutching the letter), Kaoru wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing Hikaru onto his feet. Kaoru touched his face, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Is there anything I can do to make the pain go away?"

Hikaru grimaced. "I'm fine," he lied. "You can make my pain go away by getting dressed and -" He brandished the envelope at his twin brother. "And you can take this envelope and see who wrote to you. I don't care what Okasan says -"

Kaoru let go of his face. "You should," Kaoru cautioned. "Whatever Okasan has to hide, I'm sure it's -"

"You'll take over Okasan's business one day while . . . while I'll have no business to take over, not even Otousan's!" Hikaru snarled. "Okasan and Otousan are my parents too but they never talked to me about being an heir to one of the enterprises, unlike you! Why do they favor you more than me? We're twins, Kaoru. We're Hitachiins!"

"I know," Kaoru sighed. "I don't think they favor me over you, 'cos our parents love us unconditionally, even though we rarely see them. I wish Otousan would try to spend time with us like Okasan does."

"Life's unfair," Hikaru whined. "I'm going downstairs to eat. When you're finished, let me know what the letter said."

* * *

><p>As Hikaru turned around and bolted down the staircase, Kaoru stood transfixed to the spot before remembering what he had to do. He barely took three steps before his mother said, "Kaoru . . . don't tell Hikaru what's in that letter."<p>

Kaoru wheeled around, staring at her with disbelief. "Why not?" he demanded. "You and Otousan never had a problem with Hikaru and me telling each other everything." _Well, not everything, _Kaoru corrected himself. He had his own secrets that he never divulged to Hikaru, and vice versa. "You know what's in that letter, huh?"

His mother held up a sapphire blue jacket, an ornament attached to the zipper. "Try this on!"

Kaoru pointed at the jacket. "That's a jacket, not a shirt," he stated. "Plus, it's summer." What he didn't expect was for her to unzip the jacket, revealing a black shirt. "So it's both a jacket and a shirt."

His mother threw it at him. "Kaoru, I need to speak with you after the trip."

Kaoru furrowed his brows. "When you saw that letter in my hand, you seemed to recognize it," he said slowly. "Did you ever get something like this from a commoner? Or did you know someone -?"

His mother's eyes, so like his and Hikaru's, took on a little sadness. "My oneechan did," she said quietly, more to herself than Kaoru.

"You have an oneechan?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"Two oneechans," she corrected. "All three of us had the same otousan but your obaasan is my mother." Looking at Kaoru sternly, she said, "Keep this between us, Kaoru."

"I will," Kaoru promised. "What are your oneechans like, Okasan?"

"One lives in Britain while the one who got the letter died almost ten years ago." Tears welled up in her eyes. She produced a handkerchief, dabbing at the corner of her eyes.

Kaoru was about to hug his mother before she turned around and walked away, leaving him alone in the corridor. He blinked several times before rushing back over to his room, the door already ajar. Kaoru slipped through the crack the door created before shutting it. Kaoru stared at the envelope, wondering if he should read it first or put some clothes on.

The redhead walked over to the double doors of the closet before sliding it open, revealing a spacious room with numerous shoes and a wide selection of clothes he and Hikaru had. Kaoru peeled his pajama shirt off, looking at the weird shirt his mother had given him before unzipping it. Noticing it had pockets, Kaoru slipped the envelope inside one of them.

As he headed toward the denim section, Kaoru pulled the undershirt over his head, managing to put his arms through the sleeves. Without looking, Kaoru chose denims, trading his pajama pants with the denims. He swept the sleeping wear from the ground, intending to go downstairs to the laundry room when Miyako and his mother appeared into his midst, Miyako saying, "Master Hitachiin, I'll take it from here." She motioned toward Kaoru, who threw the clothing into her arms, already full with the twins' dirty clothes. "Lady Hitachiin, do you need anything else?"

"No," his mother said flatly. "I wish for some alone time with my son."

Miyako bowed before ushering away, leaving the door ajar. Gritting his teeth, Kaoru ambled to the door, slamming it shut. He turned around and eyed his mother, who was half-excited, half-shocked. Knowing this was an opportunity to talk to her or tease her, Kaoru sat down next to her, delving his hand into the pocket, extracting the fat and heavy envelope. "'Mr. K. Hitachiin, Hitachiin Manor, Bunkyoh, Japan,'" he read. "Okay, our address is written in green ink, Okasan. And doesn't the post office usually send envelopes with a _stamp _to houses and manors?"

He turned the envelope over, gazing at it. A purple wax seal had a coat of arms (consisting of a lion, snake, eagle and badger) stamped to it. The coat of arms – definitely medieval – flanked an elegantly written letter _H_.

Kaoru looked at his mother, who nodded encouragingly. "Here goes nothing," he said dully. Kaoru took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was downstairs, wolfing down the high-class ramen as if he'd never eaten before. Another maid named Anzu strolled by, carrying an antique vase filled with lilies. "Anzu-san, can I please have a lily?" he said.<p>

"Why?" she asked. "Do you like a girl at school?"

"You can say that," Hikaru lied through his teeth. "Okasan wouldn't care if one was missing anyway. Anzu-san, lilies grow everywhere. There's some back in the courtyard, so can I just have one from the vase?"

"Master Hitachiin -"

"Please?" Hikaru said silkily. "I can talk to Okasan about a pay raise. You're a hard worker who deserves better pay." Dropping his chopsticks, Hikaru finished, "C'mon. What do you say?"

Anzu stood immobile for a second before taking out a fresh lily from the vase. Hikaru motioned impatiently for it before she relinquished the lily to him. Hikaru flashed a forced smile at her before she walked away, the smile dropping from his face. "I'm done eating!" he announced before sliding out of the chair, not bothering to push it back in. Hikaru traipsed out of the dining room and entered the foyer, twirling the lily in the air.

Whenever Hikaru stared at a lily, he felt a connection. It was one where he felt safe and protected. But the best part was that he felt _loved _and _wanted_. Hikaru glanced at the lily again, wishing for it to open and close. Obeying his commands, the petals swayed back and forth at incredible speed, opening and closing like those crazy oysters did on _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time._

_Maybe Okasan and Otousan treat me differently because I am different, _Hikaru thought, heading straight for the staircase on his right. _That sort of love I feel from a lily . . . it was the kind of love a commoner woman would have for her child, because she gets to see them everyday, dote on them daily. Okasan loves me very much, but I'm positive she prefers Kaoru over me. _

Just then, his mother and Kaoru were barging down the stairs, his mother panicking. "I wrote down the wrong time on my calendar! It was _11 o' clock_, not noon!" She seemed distressed. "I don't want to be late! I like being punctual!"

"Okasan, calm down!" Hikaru said sharply, seeing his mother fumble with her purse, extracting a cell phone. "You're gonna give us a cell phone once we turn eleven, right?" he added eagerly.

His mother flipped up her mobile phone, and started punching in a number. "Send a limousine here this instant," she ordered. "Please have a fast driver at the ready!" She hung up the phone, stashing it back into her purse. She stormed over to the double doors, gilded with gold.

"Okasan, you didn't answer my question," said Hikaru thoughtlessly as he sprinted over to his mom, pulling the door open. There was muffled footsteps behind him, signaling Kaoru was behind him.

The Hitachiins looked at one another before heading outside, walking down the steps gracefully. When they were on level ground, a limousine pulled up into the cul-de-sac, glowing brilliantly in the sunlight. The limousine picked up speed, pausing in front of the threesome.

The door flung itself open, the twins' mother climbing in first, followed by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaru, I was on the phone!" she said, exasperated. "I don't have two mouths! And yes, I'll get you _and _Kaoru a cell phone." She sounded unconvinced. "Where did you get that lily?"

Hikaru looked up from the lily to stare at his mother, who was dumbstruck. "Whenever I look at a lily, I get this feeling as if I'm being protected by a force that loved me very much. I'm pretty sure I felt this way one time . . . I got the flower from Anzu-san," he told her, waving the lily around.

"So she gave you one from my vase. . . . That's so nice of her to help you out! Yamazaki Herpetological House," she told the driver. "Hikaru, you were hoping to get her fired, right?"

Hikaru sweatdropped. "I actually flattered her. I also promised her I'll talk to you about a pay raise if she gave me the flower," he confessed.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled the twins' mother as the limousine pulled out of the cul-de-sac and made a sharp left turn. Promptly, the limousine picked up speed, zooming away from the Hitachiin manor, heading towards the heart of Bunkyoh.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was wide awake at 2 A.M. in the morning – although he had no idea what time it was – afraid to go to sleep. A week ago, he got himself an undesired haircut at the barbershop, paid for by his vile Uncle Vernon. He never asked for a haircut because he didn't mind his hair growing all over the place. Harry didn't care whether people looked at him or not, but the Dursleys did.<p>

For some reason, they felt having Harry present himself as a scrub would make the whole neighborhood spread rumors about them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never said that to him, because they forbade him from asking questions, especially about his late parents.

_I got punished just because my hair somehow grew back_, he thought furiously. After he finished doing homework the day before yesterday, Aunt Petunia marched outside, holding a pair of kitchen scissors in her bony hand, demanding for Harry to come inside after he finished washing the car. Harry had no choice but to comply or he would be condemned to his bedroom – the cupboard under the stairs.

Once he stepped over the threshold, Aunt Petunia dragged him toward the kitchen, barked at him to sit down and threw a dirty towel over him. Dudley, his cousin, waddled into the room at the very moment Aunt Petunia attacked Harry's jet-black hair. While Aunt Petunia was chopping his hair off, Dudley started howling with laughter, pointing at him while licking a vanilla ice cream in his hand.

When she stopped, Dudley had asked why didn't his mother cut off all of Harry's hair. Harry unthinkingly asked the same question, except worded differently. Aunt Petunia merely said it was to hide that hideous scar of Harry's, which he'd had ever since his parents died in a car crash, according to Aunt Petunia.

Harry complied to his aunt's command, which was to sweep every bit of hair of his off the kitchen floor. He was unsurprised when Aunt Petunia told him to mop, which he angrily did so. After Harry ate his ham and cheese sandwich, he went straight to his cupboard. After what seemed like forever, Harry slipped into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about the next day and what horrors laid in store for him.

Yesterday, Aunt Petunia rapped on his cupboard door, telling him to wake up. When he looked in the mirror while brushing his teeth, he saw he had his hairstyle back. Unfortunately, Aunt Petunia was looming over him, saying he'll be staying in the cupboard for a week. Harry tried to plead his case, saying it just grew back and he had no control over it whatsoever.

So, he went to school and came back to this house of terror, locked away in the cupboard. At least there was enough homework to keep him busy, for who knew how long. Harry did get supper and dinner, though not that much.

Harry wasn't awake because of that incident. He'd had a crazy dream concerning a handsome redheaded boy, about ten, with startlingly hazel eyes and having a scar bearing a striking resemblance to Harry's on his forehead. Even though he recurred in Harry's dreams, Harry couldn't help but feel he knew this boy. The dream he had about the unnamed boy was of him twirling a lily in the air, thinking about how the lily brought a sense of protection and love unlike any he'd seen before, albeit he was certain he'd experienced it before. As a matter of fact, Harry privately agreed with him. The only solution to Harry's question was his parents' love. On the contrary, the boy he kept dreaming about had parents and a twin brother named Kaoru.

There was also the unmistakable aura of being well-cared for, pampered even, which Harry lacked. He also seemed to think commoners were beneath him, meaning he was just like the typical rich boy: snotty. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to meet him but a voice in his head insisted this boy was worth meeting. Even though he'd felt a connection to the boy, Harry knew full well the Dursleys were his only family.

Harry was wrong about that. He had relatives in Japan, the Hitachiins. The matriarch of the family was Aunt Petunia's and his dead mother's half-sister while Kaoru was his cousin. Kaoru's brother, Hikaru Hitachiin, was Harry's estranged elder twin brother, Alex Potter.

The question was: When will they meet?

* * *

><p>The Hitachiins climbed out of their limousine, where a woman with a shock of bubble gum pink hair and wine red eyes waited for them outside a serpentine building. Judging from her white coat, she was a scientist. "Yuzuha-chan?"the woman said excitedly.<p>

"For business purposes, call me Hitachiin-san, Yuki-chan," Kaoru's and Hikaru's mother said tonelessly. "These are my sons Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, fifth graders at Ouran Academy Elementary School!"

At the word _school_, Kaoru stiffened. During the whole ride, he was unusually quiet, half-listening to Hikaru and their mother bicker with each other nonstop, as was the norm. _Hikaru's so stubborn, selfish and irresponsible, _Kaoru found himself thinking. Unlike his brother, Kaoru examined human behavior while keeping his distance at the same time. Although calling himself more mature than Hikaru might be arrogant on Kaoru's end, since he hadn't expanded his world at all.

Now he had found out he was accepted into a school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Kaoru folded the yellowish paper listing the required textbooks, uniform attire and equipment he needed. "Is this some joke or what?" he asked his mother, "because wizards and witches don't exist." He was speaking in English now. _

_ "Kaoru, my younger sister Lily went there," his mother reminded him. "Your grandparents, biological grandfather, my other sister and me didn't have magical blood."_

"_Then . . . why do I?" Kaoru said heatedly. _

_ "No one knows why," his mother said calmly, "but you're special, Kaoru! Lily told me she was Muggle-born, meaning you are as well. And Hikaru," she added swiftly._

_Kaoru had the distinct impression his mother knew something about Hikaru that he didn't. He longed to know what it was, but perhaps she'll tell him tonight. Could it be related to the nightmare Hikaru said he was having about green light flashing, a woman dropping down onto the ground, someone pointing a stick at him at an awkward angle (Hikaru was positive there was another person next to him in the dream) and another blinding flash of green light? Every time Hikaru woke up from that nightmare, he would wake up Kaoru, point to the scar and say, "It burns." Kaoru would instantly know Hikaru had the nightmare, and he would comfort his sibling._

_ "So, are you gonna fly us to Great Britain or do we have to wait until July to find out who is coming from the school?" Kaoru wasn't even sure if he was a wizard, but his mother seemed absolutely sure. Maybe that was why she was so tolerant of the mischief he and Hikaru were causing, and why she was so unsure about their future._

"_We wait," his mother told him patiently."You're considered a transfer student according to the letter." A look of comprehension dawned on her face. "Do you remember the headlines about Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takaishi Morinozuka started studying abroad at a boarding school they transferred to in England about two years ago? Well, they do have the money to stay for the summer holidays, but they show up during Christmas and Easter, too."_

_ "Yeah," Kaoru said slowly. "Are you saying those two might be wizards, Mother?" She nodded. "What about Kyoya Ootori, the renowned genius? He transferred to the same boarding school as Morinozuka and Haninozuka a year ago. I've only seen him come back for the summer holidays, and then leave. He might be a wizard, if that's what you're getting at._

"_Anyways, I like Ouran Academy, so I don't wanna switch schools," Kaoru lied. "If Hikaru agrees, then I'll go to Hogwarts. If not, then -" He saw his mother flicking the pages of her pocket calendar whilst glancing at her cell phone, gaping._

_ "It says in my calendar that it's at noon, but my phone says . . . eleven o' clock." Kaoru's mother stared at the alarm clock stationed atop the dresser. "KAORU, LET'S GO! IT'S HALF PAST TEN!" She hurriedly got up from the bed, Kaoru following suit._

Kaoru snapped out of the memory, seeing Hikaru by his side, looking worried. "You all right?" he asked Kaoru. "Something's bugging you."

Kaoru sighed, giving Hikaru a small smile. "I really don't like snakes that much," he admitted. "Okasan only wanted to come over here because she wanted inspiration from the snakes' skins."

"I don't see why we had to come along." Hikaru had one eye fixated on Kaoru, the other on their mom. "Do you think she'll mind if we wanted to walk ahead and see the snakes in their habits?"

"Habitats," Kaoru corrected him.

Hikaru frowned. "Habits, habitats. It doesn't make a difference."

Kaoru wanted to say it made all the difference in the world to Hikaru, but he decided against it. "We need to act normally, so we have to control ourselves, all right?" He held his pinky in front of his brother, who simply smiled, locking his pinky with Kaoru's. They unlocked them just before their mother and Dr. Makino came into their midst, their mother disgruntled.

"You two, stay by me!" she snapped. "I only came to draw some inspiration from their skin pattern, not to pet them. Hikaru and Kaoru, remember some of them are poisonous."

"Hitachiin-san's right," Makino said. "This building houses snakes, poisonous or not. I cannot guarantee your safety should the two of you head off alone, and I don't want any of you to be bitten if you provoke the snakes. Hitachiin-san, you should look at the diamondback . . ."

The two women wheeled around, Makino chatting animatedly with their mother. Kaoru tore his eyes off them just in time to see Hikaru walk away. "Didn't you hear her?" Kaoru sprinted over to Hikaru, who was looking from left to right, as if searching for something. "Hikaru," he moaned.

Kaoru came to Hikaru's side and grasped him by the shoulders. "Can't you hear it?" he heard Hikaru say in a dark tone.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru, puzzled. "I don't hear anything," he said. "What exactly are you hearing, Hikaru?" He was wondering if Hikaru had developed a minor concussion from tripping over the last stair at an awkward angle back at the manor. _I hope he's not trying to scare me, _Kaoru thought.

"Someone's asking for help," Hikaru said shortly. The redhead turned around, heading over to the right side of the corridor containing several of the snakes Dr. Makino was showing Mother, the ones with the best-looking skins.

Gulping, Kaoru followed suit. "Are you trying to scare me?" he demanded.

Hikaru said impatiently, "Someone wants _our _help, Kaoru. Once we find them, they have to play the "Which One is Hikaru" game in order to _get _our help. But are you sure you don't hear _anything_?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Positive."

The Hitachiin twins halted in front of a large glass cage, housing a garden snake looking directly at Hikaru, who bent down on one knee. The garden snake unmistakably bowed its head reverently toward his brother, as if he was royalty. "Oh my God . . ." _We're both wizards, according to Okasan. I never have to be afraid around snakes thanks to Hikaru. I forgot he could talk to snakes._

"So, a snake wants _our _help, Your Majesty?"

"I guess so. Don't call me that!"

"You're God to them, then."

Hikaru turned around, smiling crookedly. "We do look like gods, right? Handsome and all?"

Kaoru blushed. "I don't deny I'm handsome. But I don't wanna be a god of snakes." An idea struck Kaoru out of the blue. "I know! Let's have it play the "Which One of Us is Hikaru" game!" Right when he said it, Kaoru thought it was a stupid idea. If humans couldn't tell him and Hikaru apart (even with his scar), then what chance did a snake have of determining which twin was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru?

Hikaru smirked. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I knew you were."

Kaoru sauntered forward, stationing himself next to Hikaru. He thought it was awesome Hikaru spoke snake fluently. But Kaoru had promised himself not to tell Hikaru he found it kind of unnerving, too. Judging from the way snakes approached his brother, Hikaru was born with the ability to speak snake.

The redhead bent down on one knee, hearing his twin hiss uncannily like a snake. "He can understand humans," Hikaru translated. "Kaoru, you really made my day."

"How?"

"Calling me a god," Hikaru said lightly. "You totally worship me."

"I so do," Kaoru said sarcastically. "Now, can we get this over with before Okasan and Makino-san see us? Ask him to play in Japanese."

Hikaru tried, albeit only hissing rippled from his mouth. He tore his eyes off the snake to look at Kaoru sadly. "I can't do it," he admitted. "I guess we have to abandon tradition just this once."

"Meaning?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I have to say, 'Which one of us is Hikaru' in snake while you say it in Japanese," he said matter-of-factly, although he had an edge of irritation to his voice. "Let's just get this over with."

"Umm . . . Okay."

Hikaru looked back at the snake confidently while Kaoru did so tentatively. _He's my BFF but at times, I kinda wish he wasn't . . . But then I'll be lonely. _Kaoru mustered up his courage in order to say to the snake, "Which one of us is Hikaru?" He felt more confident when Hikaru said the same words in snake.

The snake directed his beady eyes at Hikaru. Then Kaoru. Hikaru. Kaoru. And then at Hikaru again.

The twins held their breath, waiting for the snake's verdict. Would he guess Kaoru was Hikaru? Or would he maybe, just maybe . . . guess Hikaru was Hikaru?

**A/N: I'm done with "Prologue". Read and Review. I would really like some feedback and constructive criticism as well. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now I'm wondering whether I'd captured Hikaru and Kaoru correctly. Ron, Hermione, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey, Mori and Tamaki will appear, sooner or later. Sorry for the short Harry PoV. Until Harry and Hikaru meet, then Harry's PoVs will be kind of short.  
><strong>


	2. The Snake, the Eyes and a Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter, though I wish I did. Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the sudden hiatus. I'm pretty sure a lot of you have been wondering what's going to happen next. I had college so I haven't really had time to update my stories as much. I'll do my best to update whenever I can!**

**A/N: This would be a very short chapter.**

_The Snake, the Eyes and a Mystery_

The snake focused its beady eyes on Hikaru, flicking its forked tongue around wildly before hissing, "I choossse you, kami."

"Is that your final answer?" Hikaru asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Inadvertently, he broke eye contact with the snake to stare at Kaoru, half-perplexed, half-amazed. Kaoru flicked his hand, motioning for Hikaru to turn the other way. He did so, but not before flashing a grin at his twin.

"Yesss, that is my final anssswer," the snake said impatiently.

Hikaru whistled, impressed against his will. Eagerly, Hikaru stood upward, followed suit by Kaoru. Without knowing why, Hikaru started to chuckle. "Is that hissing or laughing?" whispered Kaoru to Hikaru, who flinched. "Whatever it is, it's pretty creepy!" Hikaru stopped hissing.

Hikaru smiled. Shrugging his shoulders, he said delightedly in Japanese, "It just guessed which one of us was Hikaru." Kaoru's jaw dropped, his mouth forming the shape of an O, his eyes alight with realization. "That just proves my theory that humans _can't _tell us apart!" With grudging admiration, Hikaru gazed at the snake. "Okay, you've won. Now can you tell me what it is that you want?" He didn't mean to sound exasperated. But he was.

"Kami -"

"I'm not a god!" Hikaru snapped. _I won't deny it would be cool to be one, _he couldn't help thinking. _What the heck am I thinking! Hikaru, concentrate! _Taking a few deep breaths, Hikaru made his way towards the glass box where the snake was, its body coiled. "Snake-san, my name is Hitachiin Hikaru," he said patiently, kneeling down once more, maintaining eye contact with the snake.

Hikaru pressed one of his palms against the glass, cocking his head. The way the snake was staring at him was rather intense, making Hikaru slightly uneasy. "Hikaru-kami," the snake corrected itself. It uncoiled itself, Hikaru seeing it was much longer than he'd imagined.

"F-Forget it," Hikaru sighed in defeat. "What is it that you want?" He was already irritated about having to leave his mother behind just so he and Kaoru could see the reptile. Now, the flippant disposition of the snake was making him fume. Any moment, he might snap. _Calm down, _Hikaru told himself.

"Why can you ssspeak my language," the snake mused, "but the other one can't?" It pointed its tail towards Kaoru, his shadow hovering over Hikaru.

"Aaah!" Hikaru didn't realize Kaoru was behind him the whole time. Usually, he could sense that his brother was around, but how come he couldn't this time? "Snake-san, I really don't know why my brother can't speak your language," he admitted, wondering why Kaoru didn't possess the questionable gift like he did. "Is that . . . bad?"

The snake took a while to answer. "I'd never met a SSSerpent-tongue before," it said finally, "but I've heard that a SSSerpent-tongue comesss from a human family who can alssso ssspeak our tongue. Hikaru-kami, either your brother isssn't your blood brother or he'sss an exception to the SSSerpent-tongue legend usss sssnakesss have passssssed down for generationsss."

"What's a Serpent-tongue?" asked Hikaru, pressing his nose against the glass wall, smudging it. "And Kaoru is my brother! We look alike, for God's sake! We're twins!" _But those dreams . . . who is that woman? I don't know who she is! Most importantly, who's that baby? _Hikaru shook his head, trying his best to push those memories away.

"I can tell you what a SSSerpent-tongue isss," said the snake mysteriously, "if you can free me from my prissson. Your face sssays you don't believe me, Hikaru-kami, but your eyesss tell me otherwissse."

Hikaru got onto his feet. "No." His voice was quavering. "I'm not going to!" He tore his eyes from the snake to gaze at Kaoru, Kaoru flummoxed. Hikaru told Kaoru about how he was called Serpent-tongue by the snake and its assumption that he and Kaoru weren't related.

"That snake's crazy," Kaoru said promptly once Hikaru finished. "You know, we should leave right now because I think Okasan and Makino-sensei are worried out of their minds." He cupped Hikaru's chin with one hand, worry etched on his face. "We're brothers, even though you've got that scar on your forehead," Kaoru assured Hikaru, taking his hand off Hikaru's chin.

Hikaru took Kaoru's hand, lacing his fingers through Kaoru's. As the two began to walk away, Hikaru distinctly heard the snake say slyly, "Hikaru-kami, I'm the only one in the universsse who hasss ever told you apart from your sssibling. I highly doubt nobody elssse – human or animal – will ever be able to. Don't you think ssso, too?"

Hikaru froze. The reality of the snake's words had come crashing down on him. Now he was wondering that if he released the snake, then he would take it home with him. After all, no one would ever be able to tell the Hitachiin brothers apart from the snake. "Hikaru?" Kaoru was trying to pull him forward, albeit he wasn't having that much luck. _The snake has a point, _Hikaru conceded. _But I can't! I just can't! _"C'MON!"

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, there was a <em>CRACK!<em> It was faint at first, then it starting growing louder. Hesitantly, Hikaru and Kaoru whirled around, staring at the glass wall with horror: Thin cracks were sprouting from the center of the wall, gradually deepening. "Oh no!" squealed Hikaru. "What are we going to do, Kaoru?"

Kaoru wanted to pull Hikaru the other way, but he couldn't. _If only if I had one of those wands, _he told himself. _Then I'll be able to mend the glass in no time at all. How are we going to explain this to Okasan and Makino-sensei! _The snake was saying something, Hikaru stiffening. "HIKARU, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Kaoru screamed. Without waiting for Hikaru's response, Kaoru dragged him by the hand, breaking into a run. _Forget about magic! I can't fix this, no matter how much I want to! _Kaoru could barely discern Hikaru's protests or cursing. All Kaoru wanted to do was to put as much distance as he could between the snake and them.

_We can't just let the snake roam free, though! _Kaoru saw a forked road ahead of them, one leading deeper into the reptilian laboratory, the other towards the center of the laboratory. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Hikaru piped up.

Kaoru grimaced, not willing to turn around. "I think so," he said faintly. "But how are we gonna explain that we somehow broke the glass cage to the others?" Lies and alibis were creating themselves inside Kaoru's brain, each lamer than the last. _Okasan knows what we are, but even she will be upset that we caused havoc! _Kaoru scrunched his eyes, feeling guilty for wandering off. Because of his inability to keep Hikaru in check at times, his mother wouldn't be able to see Dr. Makino in the future.

In spite of himself, the boy did turn around. "What's with the face?" Kaoru said angrily, seeing Hikaru wasn't troubled about the situation, thus causing Kaoru to seethe. "If you're acting like that, then Okasan won't believe how truly sorry we were -"

"Truly sorry for what?" Dr. Makino and the twins' mother popped into the midst, relief on their faces. "Hitachiin-san, Hitachiin-san, don't wander off," Dr. Makino chided. "I've told you how dangerous the snakes are. Glass or not, you might be able to find the -"

"Truly sorry for what?" their mother repeated. Judging from her disposition, she was extremely suspicious of what the twins were up to. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what exactly did you two do this time?" Their mother had a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Ummm . . . er . . ." Hikaru was at a loss for words. He ripped his hand free from Kaoru's, much to Kaoru's shock. Kaoru craned his neck, eyeing Hikaru bowing his head down, clasping his hands together. "Well, you see . . ."

Kaoru sensed a strong presence. _Someone's watching us, _he realized. Kaoru turned around, seeing a sliver of shadow coming off one of the shelves in the aisle leading deeper into the laboratory. There was a pair of startlingly brown eyes gazing at him. For a moment, he held eye contact with the mysterious being before they wheeled around, sprinting off. _Is there someone else here?_

Kaoru was about to ask Dr. Makino about that when his mother shouted his name. Kaoru craned his neck, seeing her looking disgruntled. Hikaru was looking the other way, unfazed by their mother's temper. "Yeah?" Kaoru answered, preparing himself for the worst. He shifted his eyes toward Dr. Makino, who had her arms folded against her chest, her mouth forming a thin line.

"Hikaru refuses to cooperate with me," their mom remarked. "I know _something _happened. But why Hikaru is lying about it, I don't know. But _unlike _Hikaru, I can rely on _you _to tell me the truth." Hikaru's eyes flared with anger, evidently upset with the comparison. "Hikaru – we may be rich – but I can still ground you -"

"Kaoru always gets the special treatment," grumbled Hikaru. "I'm always being threatened about being grounded, Okasan. But you never do it." His straightforward tone seemed to have a struck a nerve in Dr. Makino, for she glared at him, repulsed.

Their mother ignored him. As soon as Kaoru tore his eyes off Dr. Makino, his mother asked swiftly, "Kaoru, what happened?" Kaoru glanced at Hikaru, who was silently begging for him not to snitch on him. But as much as he loved Hikaru, the mere fact that he had set loose a snake into the lab couldn't be overlooked. _I'm sorry, _Kaoru thought apologetically.

Kaoru stared at his mother, grim. Holding the crown of his head with one hand, Kaoru said earnestly, "Well, Hikaru stopped to look at one of the snakes. He was fascinated by it and started tampering with the glass. It somehow cracked and – and -" His throat constricted. _It's half-truth. In truth, there's no easy way to put it. _"Hitachiin-san, what snake did you set loose?" he heard Dr. Makino ask Hikaru testily.

"Makino-san," warned their mother. "You do not address my son like that." She was red in the face, in contrast to Dr. Makino's bright pink one.

Hikaru hung his head down. "A – A garden snake, I think," he said quietly. "I'm grounded, huh?" Now he sounded remorseful. "I-I didn't mean to, Makino-sensei -" he paused. Dr. Makino broke into a run, her lab coat swaying around, "Lemme help!" He made to run after her, but their mother grasped him by the wrist firmly. Immediately, Hikaru tried to pry himself free from her grasp, tugging as hard as he could, but to no avail.

"No," said their mother coldly. "You've done enough, Hikaru. I've always overlooked your behavior at Ouran Academy. Kaoru's too." As if knowing what Hikaru was thinking, she continued, "I'm not going to let you destroy my business relationships. Kaoru too."

Kaoru was half-puzzled, half-enraged. "Wait just a moment!" he cried. "What did I do? It was Hikaru -"

A scream coming from the direction Dr. Makino ran drowned out the rest of Kaoru's sentence. The iron grip on Hikaru's wrist slackened, allowing the older Hitachiin brother to break free. Surprisingly, their mother made no effort to grab him again. On the contrary, she sprinted down the corridor, shouting Dr. Makino's forename.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru, rooted to the spot, his head hanging down again. "Aren't you going to run after them?" said Kaoru. Hikaru said nothing. He merely stared at the stone gray floor, as if fascinated by it.

"You go," he muttered. "I'm going to – HEY! LET ME GO!"

Kaoru had linked his arm around Hikaru's, not caring if he tried to pull himself free. _I always follow your lead, _he thought grimly. _Now you're going to follow mine, Hikaru! _Kaoru ran after his mother and Dr. Makino, noticing for the first time that there were other corridors around them, shaped differently. "How far was the snake cage?" he asked Hikaru, hearing his feet dragging across the floor.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We were terrified! So of course we ran fast! Kaoru, I can run for myself." Kaoru felt Hikaru trying to wrench his arm free from his, but to no avail. "'I-I'm not gonna run, okay?"

Kaoru picked up his speed, his shock of fiery red hair dancing about him like flames. His bangs were gently slapping the sides of his face whilst he bolted over to the cell that once contained the garden snake, expecting to see large shards of glass thrown around as if they were discarded.

"Am I seeing what you're seeing?" Hikaru breathed.

The twins had emerged into the wide corridor where the garden snake was held captive in its habitat. Dr. Makino and their mother were crowded around the glass container, apparently engaged in a heated conversation. Kaoru let go of Hikaru at last, panting. They had run an awful lot today.

They sauntered over to the duo, both wearing nonplussed expressions. "The garden snake's still in the glass cage," Dr. Makino was saying. "This is the only specimen we have, so how can the glass be intact? Hitachiin-san was earnest about it, too."

"Makino-san, I do not know." Their mother was clutching her torso, evidently worried. "If that's so, then perhaps the boys were seeing things. I do know they enjoy -"

Dr. Makino sighed. "Keigo," she snarled. "I hate it when we speak keigo, Yuzuha."

"But Makino-san -"

"I didn't like calling you Yuzuha-chan," she admitted. "So drop the honorifics and keigo when it's just you and me, okay?"

"But Mak – I mean, Y-Yuki!" their mother said hastily, laughing nervously. "Maybe they're tired or something. I think I'm going to take them home and talk to them."

Dr. Makino stared at the glass cage. "Just don't bring them around here again," she told their mother sternly. "I consider them to be a handful."

"I won't," their mom promised. "I have to look for them -"

Kaoru and Hikaru advanced forward as one, their footsteps noisy. "There's no need, Okasan," he said. "We're here." Both women wheeled around, Dr. Makino grumpy. Although he'd sensed Hikaru's fright, Kaoru wasn't frightened at the least. Bravely (or stupidly), he sauntered forward, eyeing Dr. Makino. But he froze midway.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru noticed those brown eyes staring at him sheepishly through the shadows of a corridor. When he blinked, the eyes were gone. _I'm losing it, _he said to himself. He tore his eyes away from the spot where the mysterious person was to look at Dr. Makino full in the face.

"Makino-sensei," Kaoru said tentatively. "Does anyone else work here by any chance?"

Dr. Makino looked perplexed. "Not today," she answered swiftly. "Why do you ask? And how come you lied to your okasan and me?" She had regained her bossy tone again.

Kaoru gaped. "I didn't!" he protested. "The glass did break -" Dr. Makino and his mom moved out of the way, allowing both Hitachiin brothers to survey the closed-off cell where the snake was.

The snake was half-hidden in the patch of grass tucked away in the corner, as still as night. Its body was coiled. "It's asleep," he heard Hikaru say. "What just happened? And the glass . . . it's not cracked at all!" Kaoru saw that Hikaru was right. The wall of glass was there, translucent as ever, void of cracks, free of smudges. _Did I do that? _he wondered.

His mother cleared her throat. "Hikaru, Kaoru, let's go home," she said. "Makino-san, may you please show us the way out? I think I'd been through enough today, snake skins and all." Though she was smiling, her eyes were stormy. She turned around, walking away with the air of a queen. Dr. Makino followed suit, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone.

"Why did you ask Makino-sensei about whether somebody worked here or not?" Hikaru piped up.

"Because I think someone's watching us," Kaoru said flatly.

Hikaru stared at Kaoru. "No one else is here," he reminded Kaoru, albeit he didn't sound convinced. "We should follow Okasan and -"

"YOU TWO, HURRY UP!" Dr. Makino thundered.

"Okay!" both siblings shouted. "Here we come!"

* * *

><p>Harry woke up for the umpteenth time, his face beaded with sweat. Clapping one hand over his forehead, he told himself firmly, "You're dreaming about some unknown relation again. You know it's not going to happen. The Dursleys are your only family, Harry." Harry turned around on his beat-up mattress, burying his head into a yellowed pillow.<p>

"I don't know why I feel drawn to the Hikaru boy," said Harry quietly. "I might as well stop worrying about it and go to sleep."

Harry couldn't go to sleep. For the rest of the night, his mind was focusing heavily on Hikaru Hitachiin. In spite of himself, Harry was quite keen to keep on dreaming about Hikaru.

Unbeknownst to either sibling, the time for their reunion was drawing closer.

**A/N: "The Snake, the Eyes and a Mystery" is finished. Remember, I want reviews and feedback plus constructive criticism. No flaming please! I hope you liked the chapter.**


	3. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter. Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Once again, I'm terribly sorry about the hiatus! I will try my best to update every once in a while so if you're still willing to read, "Two Brothers, Two Kinds of Magic", then please be patient! I have other stories to contend with. **

**A/N: A while back, a reviewer said that eye thing probably wasn't necessary. But actually, it was. You'll see why in this chapter!**

**A/N: I left out the school list requirements intentionally. I thought it might drag this chapter out enough as it is.**

_Reflection_

In the midst of the shadows of the reptile greenhouse was a rather unusually cute girl, about eleven, with long straight chocolate brown hair and huge sparkling golden brown eyes. In her lithe arms were manila folders containing Dr. Makino's work. This brunette was known as Haruhi Fujioka.

_Why in the name of God did Otousan send me to work with this Muggle woman now that I know of my heritage? _The girl thought for the umpteenth time. Dr. Makino wasn't an ordinary Muggle wealthy woman. She was a very renowned herpetologist that went to college with Haruhi's belated mother, Kotoko, also a Muggle.

It was because of her mother and upbringing that Haruhi now respected Japanese Muggle culture. The unknown English Muggle culture her father came from was a different story. Actually, when Haruhi found out she was a witch at age eleven, her father was ecstatic, leaving her bewildered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Harrruhi!" Ryouji Fujioka shouted gaily, bounding into their condo, waving a thick, olden envelope in his hand. In his other hand was a bright pink purse, a couple of envelopes protruding outward.<em>

_Haruhi was long-used to her dad's effeminate behavior. He originally worked as a liquor store employee and for a brief while, an accountant, before deciding to dress as a transvestite. Although Haruhi didn't mind the drastic change in her father's life, she still wished he would realize he sometimes wore his makeup too thin._

"_What is – OTOUSAN!" Ryouji had cast the purse aside to the couch whilst still holding onto the ancient envelope before embracing his daughter in a bear-hug. Haruhi tried to extricate herself from his iron grip, but eventually relented. After all, she rarely got to see him and she cherished each adoring moment they had, even though they were a little smothering at times. _

_Ryouji was murmuring, "My sweet, utterly adorable Haruhi! Oh how I've missed you so much!" Haruhi adopted a rigid stance in the middle of her father's "fatherly" episode. _

"_I know, Otousan," began Haruhi, "but you just saw me last night." Her tone was monotonous. _

_There was a pregnant pause from Haruhi's end. She didn't know what to say to her beloved father because he was too busy mumbling about how much he thought of her at work and her name, over and over. Haruhi couldn't bring herself to cease the moment between her father and her. _I guess I really do love my Otousan, _she thought contentedly. _

_After what seemed like forever, Ryouji released her from his embrace. "Ohhh, I forgot how cute you were!" he said affectionately, patting her ivory cheeks. In response, Haruhi gave him a cheery smile. _

_ "You're so silly, Otousan," she remarked. "By the way, why did you go out and get the envelopes today?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. _

_Ryouji laughed nervously. "I thought that since it was your birthday, I could do at least a little of your chores, Haruhi!" He was definitely hiding something behind that huge, ecstatic smile. _

_ "You're lying," Haruhi sang. "Otousan, it's me, Haruhi! You obviously got the mail for a reason." She pointed at the yellowish envelope in his hand. "I'm assuming that one is for me." _

_Ryouji stiffened. "Y-yes," he spluttered, "it is for you." Her father had a faraway look in his eyes now. Somehow, the detachedness didn't suit Ryouji. It made him look older, sadder. The last time Haruhi witnessed that crestfallen look in those eyes of his was when her mother passed._

_ "Is something the matter?" Haruhi asked soothingly. "Otousan, is there anything I can do?" She was quite concerned now. _I want to know what that letter is, _she thought to herself_, but Otousan is so unlike himself. _There he was, as still as silence._

_Haruhi didn't know what to do. "S-Shall I make tea?" she said tentatively, doing a poor job of trying to sound nonchalant. Ryouji nodded with the tiniest of nods, thus prompting young Haruhi to scurry off to the cupboards. She jerked it ajar, eyeing the teapot. _

_She glanced back toward her father, who had snapped out of his unusual trance. He pottered about to the living room, where he sat down with a dignified manner she was unaccustomed to. Haruhi surveyed him for a moment before peeling her eyes off him. "I'll make tea in a minute!" she called to him, trying to sound cheerful this time around._

_She plucked the teapot out of the cupboard, placing it on the counter. With breakneck speed, she took two teacups out of the cupboard, accidentally losing hold of one of them. With horror, she saw it spiral toward the ground. She made a desperate swipe at it but it was way too out of her reach. CRACK! _

_ Haruhi sulked, a few strands of long hair getting in her face. _Great. _Her bright, round brown eyes narrowed in a feline way. Dismayed, she turned away, putting the remaining cup on the counter aligned next to the teapot. _Wait a minute. _Haruhi held her palm upward, slamming a balled fist to it. _

_She stared at the teacup, silently willing to repair itself. The broken teacup obeyed her, swiftly piecing itself together once more. Happiness was bubbling inside Haruhi as she made for the stray cup, picking it up gingerly by the handle. _

_ "Haruhi! What's going on there?"_

_Haruhi jerked straight up, meeting the dancing eyes of her dad. Laughing nervously, she said, "Nothing, Otousan! Just a minor kitchen accident." When he looked away, a sigh of relief rippled through her lips. She sauntered over to the counter, putting the second teacup on the other side of the teapot. "Okay," she whispered to herself, "where are the teabags? I bought some at the supermarket yesterday."_

_ She pondered on the location for a split second before realizing where they just might be. Haruhi stared at the corner nearest the fridge, shaded in shadow. Several multicolored teabags protruded out into the light. Once again, they obeyed her whim. As if magnetically attracted to her, they whizzed heavenward before skating toward her. Haruhi's eyes widened for the umpteenth time. No matter how many times she was upset, frustrated or the verge of descending into both moods, everything peculiar and unexplained seemed to happen._

But then if I told anybody I had some sort of telekinesis, I doubt anyone would believe me. _ Haruhi started to feel loneliness bursting through her heart at this, albeit she brushed the emotion aside. She was confident one day this would make all sense. _

_Haruhi snatched the teabags. One by one she ripped them open, pouring their contents into the teapot. In a matter of moments, she started to make tea, still lost in thought about her apparent psychic powers. When she was done, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. _

_She cleaned up her mess. Finally, she pried the saucers from another cupboard. She had quite forgotten to place the teacups on the saucers first. Nevertheless, she was more than prepared to face the consequences: Burning fingers. She had to stifle a strangled yell as she balanced the teacups on the saucers, feeling their warmth warming the saucers. "It's done."_

_ With grace, she walked to the living room, where Ryouji was in the usual Japanese position. "And I bet the batch of tea you made this time was even more delicious!" he remarked brightly. Haruhi nodded. "Sometimes, I . . ." he trailed off. Instead he reached for the nearest cup in Haruhi's hand. "We do need to talk, though," he said in a voice Haruhi had never heard him use before._

_Immediately, Haruhi thought about her grades at school. As far as she was concerned, they were impeccable. She was struggling slightly with Music, since her singing voice was absolutely terrible. Then, she reflected on her friends. Yuuto. Izumi. Arai. Mio. They were a good clique to hang out with. Or perhaps it was the constant parade of boys approaching her in a cryptic way. Maybe she left a chore unfinished. . . Or maybe . . ._

_ Ryouji sipped his tea. "It's about the envelope," he stated, chortling. "I'm sooo sorry, my cute Haruhi! But I had to see your surprised face! It was absolutely adorable!" Ryouji deftly put his tea down, attempting to hug Haruhi again._

_Instead, Haruhi ambled over to the other side of the table, where she put teacup and saucer down before she went into the same position as her father prior to him plummeting downward. "Otousan, what's in that weird-looking envelope?" Her eyes were feasted on the envelope. The envelope that stood out from the rest of the plain white ones in Ryouji's purse. Absently, Haruhi grabbed the tea and drank it, burning her tongue. _Too hot. _The evidence to support that was the lazy simmering heat climbing skyward from the tea. With trembling fingers, she put it back down._

_ Ryouji suddenly returned to his original stance. He cleared his throat. "Trust me, I know what you're hiding, Haruhi," he began, "you think I don't know about your powers, but I do."_

_Haruhi's jaw dropped. Whatever she thought her dad was going to say to her, it _definitely _wasn't that. Her brain – usually full of studious thoughts and schemes – was completely wiped clean. For the first time in a long while, Haruhi Fujioka was speechless. _

_ Half of her hoped Ryouji would suddenly jump up and cry, "April Fool's!" But the way he was regarding her now didn't even remotely seem close to a jest. "D-Do you have that power, too?" she said finally, hoping against hope he did, "or did Okasan?"_

_Her dad gave a laugh. One without humor in it. It was still endearing, though. "No, no, no!" Ryouji flapped his hands, dismissing the idea. However, a wistful and envious look was apparent in his eyes. "I'm a Squib, dear Haruhi!" With even more zest, he continued, "but you are, no doubt, a witch!" _

_ Haruhi glowered at her dad. "Enough jokes, Otousan!" she cried. "I'm not a witch! I'm an eleven-year-old girl that is practical! Witches only existed in peoples' minds. They make great stories." Haruhi's mind strayed to the books she read for entertainment. Princes and princesses. Witches, warlocks, wizards, mages, magicians, sorcerers and sorceresses. Goblins, vampires, werewolves. They were imaginary, although Haruhi stupidly wished they existed. But those were fantasy and this was reality._

_Ryouji smirked. He inched closer to the table, propping his elbow against the smooth surface, cupping his chin with one palm. "Are you really sure about that?" he questioned her. "I remember you were always taken by fantasies and magic. However, the magic you see isn't real magic."_

_ Haruhi laughed. "Oh, forgive me for ever thinking that, Otousan," she said sarcastically. "Are you pulling my leg or are you for real?"_

_Ryouji raised his brows, obviously amused. "How can I not be for real?" His eyes started to sparkle, his face alight with happiness. "It's such a shame I can't see my daughter dressed in a hat, adorned with sweeping robes and waving a wand!" He began to sway back and forth dreamily._

_ Haruhi sweatdropped. "I don't have time for this," she said cuttingly. "Otousan, either drop the joke or I swear, I'll have to get you checked." She knew she sounded rude, but disrespecting her father wasn't her intent. "I hope you haven't caught an illness from working too hard. You already have helped me –" she stopped midsentence. "Hang on! If I'm really a witch, how come every time people insult me and I get upset, why didn't they turn to frogs?"_

_Ryouji's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "But have other things happened when you were afraid, mad or embarrassed?" At those words, Haruhi's defiant expression melted away. "The magic runs in your blood."_

_ Haruhi was silent for a moment. However, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "If I were really a witch, then why aren't you teaching me how to use my powers, Otousan?" Her father's triumphant expression almost faltered a little. "Are you telling me I can't?"_

_Her father took a swig from the cup. When he was done, he lightly pushed the letter toward Haruhi. "Read this first," he said flatly, "and then I'll explain everything."_

_ Haruhi took it, still skeptical of her father's claims. However, she was willing to see if his incredulous claims were perhaps true. _He knows about my powers, _she thought_.

_Haruhi focused her eyes on the envelope, which had emerald green handwriting written in English, glimmering faintly. Mentally, she read:_

_**Haruhi Fujioka**_

_**The Kitchen**_

_**Apartment #23**_

_**45340 Kamikaze Lane**_

_**Bunkyo, Tokyo**_

_**Japan**_

How did they know I was in the kitchen? _She wondered. Shakily, she turned the envelope around. Emblazoned on the back was a multihued waxy coat of arms, embossed with a fancy H. Etched into the crest were four animals: a roaring lion, a pensive badge, a cawing raven and a hissing serpent._

_She looked round for the letter opener, albeit she distinctly saw Ryouji motion for her to open it. Sighing, Haruhi gripped the envelope, scrunching her eyes. Slowly, she tore the envelope open, peering inside. Inside was an olden parchment, thicker than the envelope itself, if maybe not yellower. Adroitly, she twirled the envelope upside down, impatiently shaking the letter into awaiting hands._

_ Haruhi thrust the envelope on the table before scanning the cracked parchment with her luminous brown eyes. "What does it say?" her father addressed her in English. Haruhi noticed he sounded drastically different from other Japanese people. His accent sounded foreign._

_Haruhi cleared her throat loudly and read slowly:_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Fujioka,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than February 7.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**P.S. Our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid would be sent to collect you at your house in the morning of July 25. Please be prepared to wait for his arrival.**_

_Suddenly, there was an abrupt rapping at the front door. "Congratulations, Haruhi," Ryouji said, switching back to Japanese. "Excuse me, sweetheart! I'll get the door!" In one fluid motion, Ryouji stood up, but not before sipping his tea, setting it down and gliding serenely toward the door._

_ Haruhi was not impressed. However, curiosity was swelling up inside her. That was really rare. Curiosity was one emotion she was hardly associated with. In spite of her better judgment, Haruhi pried the parchment loose, revealing a second parchment._

_She engrossed herself in the green ink, scrawled across the page. She took a sip of her tea before reading the second page, which informed her of what uniform she had to don, the textbooks she was required to purchase and equipment pivotal for the school. It mentioned it was optional to bring a cat, owl or a toad but warned against first years bringing a broomstick to school._

_ Her father appeared into the midst, accompanied by a tawny owl, with huge jewel blue eyes, ablaze with intelligence. A scroll was attached to the thigh by a thin ermine ribbon. The owl darted to Haruhi, landing atop the table, its descent knocking her teacup over. Haruhi was too shock to reproach the owl for the mess it created._

_It stretched out its leg, beckoning for Haruhi to relieve it of its load. "Haruhi, hold on just a moment, darling!" Ryouji dashed out of the living room, slipping into his room, shutting the door behind him noiselessly._

_ Haruhi blinked several times. It was common knowledge an owl was nocturnal and wild. There was no way on Earth they were domesticated by a society calling themselves _wizards and witches. _But here was blatant proof an owl was trained. "You want me to remove this?" Haruhi said affectionately, hoping it was the right tone to use with an owl._

_The owl hooted as if agreeing with her. It started to nibble at Haruhi's fingers gently. "Might as well," she conceded, withdrawing her hand from the owl. She could've sworn the owl looked offended but she reached for the ribbon, staring at it, trying to discern how to untie._

_ As she was in the process of untying the ribbon from the owl, Ryouji burst into the room, clutching a plump tube sealed shut with a cork, filled with an oily black liquid and a plain white feather plucked from a seagull, the edge sharp. Haruhi had successfully untied the ribbon, but her mouth was agape._

_He must've seen Haruhi's bemused expression, for he said briskly, "This is the writing utensil you'd use in the Wizarding World!" He relinquished them to Haruhi, beaming. "After you write the letter, I'll tell you everything!" he promised._

_ "Sure, whatever," said Haruhi indifferently. Haruhi popped open the bottle and put it down gently on the flat surface. The owl flew upward before swooping down to her, causing her to flinch. "Shoo," she said weakly, glaring at it. It met her glare with intimidating eyes before perching on her shoulder. Haruhi wanted nothing more than to fling it off, but decided against it._

_Placing ribbon beside saucer, she began to unravel the scroll. She tried to smooth it out, but to no avail. She rolled her eyes before inserting the feather into the bottle. Seconds later, she ejected it, pressing it to the parchment. She knitted her eyebrows, wondering what to say. Finally, she put in elementary English:_

_**Dear Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**I have received the letter on February 4. I will send this letter back to you to confirm my acceptance to your school.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Haruhi Fujioka**_

"_Wait a moment!" Haruhi glanced at her father, quill hovering over parchment, countless questions floating through her mind. "How will I mail this back to her? There's no stamp!"_

_The owl appeared into her midst just then, offering a talon to her. Its eyes said, "By giving it to me, of course!" Haruhi frowned, cocking an eyebrow. Heaving a sigh, she rolled up the parchment, attaching it to the ribbon she had cast aside earlier. With difficulty, she tied the parchment to the owl. It hooted several times before soaring into the living room air, flapping its wings. Ryouji pushed the windows back to allow the owl to fly away to wherever it came from. _

_ Haruhi surveyed her dad, who was locking the windows once more. "I'm sure your mind's on overdrive right now." He sauntered over to the table, plopping down to the floor, bringing his knees close to his torso. "Haruhi, you have every right to be mad at me for concealing so many things. As for the reason why you weren't taught magic . . . I couldn't teach you."_

"_But how –?"_

_ Ryouji's face adopted a frosty look. For a long while, he looked ashamed. When Haruhi was about to bombard him with questions, he said, "I wasn't born Ryouji Fujioka. For Merlin's Beard, I'm not even Japanese!" He laughed humorlessly once more. "I was born in England as Gawain Weasley. My blood may be pure but I was born a Squib." His eyes had that faraway look again. "A Squib is one born to a witch and wizard, but doesn't have magical powers. That's rare, though," he added thoughtlessly. "Even though my family was well known for being tolerant of Muggles – nonmagical folk like your mother and classmates – even they were ashamed of bearing a Squib." _

_Her dad looked so devastated. Haruhi longed to comfort him, but Ryouji pressed on, "Arthur, a distant cousin of mine, was the only Weasley tolerant of me, but even he kept his distance. I wasn't right, in magical ability or sexual orientation. There was only one thing my parents could do to fix this." All traces of Ryouji's effeminate countenance had dissipated by the, replaced by a self-loathing and unnaturally solemn persona. "When I turned seventeen, they threw me out into the streets, cursing at me. I saw no reason to stay in England so I fled for Japan with the few Wizarding belongings I had. I started afresh, with a new name but kept my personality. Two years later, I met your mother and you know all the rest."_

_ Haruhi saw tears well up in his eyes. Before she knew it, she got up and gave her dad a hug. "That's not fair," she said, anger diluting her nonchalant voice. "They couldn't accept you because of who you were, Otousan! No one deserves that kind of prejudice. Ever!" Ryouji was idle in her arms, his gaze glassy._

"_I rarely talk to Arthur," he said in a voice so low Haruhi had to lean in closer to hear him. "The last I had heard from him was when I began to work as an accountant. He has a family – but if – if - if he knew you were a witch, maybe he'll let you stay in England with him."_

_ Haruhi balled her hands into fists. She pulled away from her dad, fury coursing through her body. "I don't think so," she snapped. "Unless he and the other Weasleys accept you, they are no family of mine!" _

_Ryouji seemed to draw encouragement from her defiance, for he cracked a small smile. Weakly, he embraced her. "You really are my daughter!" he exclaimed with forced happiness. "Of course, it's up to you whether or not you want to attend Hogwarts and befriend the Weasleys! Even though you're halfblood, I really doubt they would shun you. But beware;" he tacked on grimly, "prejudice exists in the Wizarding World. But you're strong enough to ignore the ignorant, dear daughter."_

_ Ryouji reached into his purse, extracting the wad of envelopes. He spread them apart like a fan, reading the kanji scribbled across the surfaces. "There's a letter addressed to you from Dr. Makino." He seemed to be higher spirits, for he handed the envelope to Haruhi, who took it gladly. _

_When Haruhi ripped the top of the envelope, Ryouji enveloped her with his arms, squealing her name. Inside was a letter stating she had been accepted by the herpetologist to be her assistant for the summer. This was more believable than today. But did she really want to go mingle with someone who might discover her secrets?_

_ She was taken aback when Ryouji suggested she go work for Makino for a while. There was an omniscient glow in his eyes when he said that. After a heated row, Haruhi reluctantly agreed to work for the herpetologist when Ryouji told her Makino knew her mother._

* * *

><p>Haruhi snapped back to reality. She had things to do for the herpetologist. There was no time to dwell on the past, no matter how true and unbelievable it was.<p>

Perhaps it had to do with the fact she had spied on the outrageously gorgeous twins. They were different, and it wasn't because they were rich. Haruhi suspected they were wizards, especially the one speaking to the snake. Nevertheless, she was wary of them. However, she had a chaotic, indescribable and exciting pull toward the one who spoke to the serpent.

Dr. Makino came into the midst just then, appearing rather disgruntled. "Sensei," Haruhi began hesitantly, "may I ask what is wrong?" She fingered the folders absentmindedly.

The herpetologist started. Suddenly, she eyed the folders in Haruhi's arms. Haruhi, bowing her head, unfolded her arms and brandished the folders at her shyly. In a microsecond, she was folder-free. "Their mother is an elegant and refined woman," she said curtly, "but even she views me as _new money_, Fujioka-san. However, those monstrous twin boys of hers ruined the business trip of hers. I know their mother, and if I didn't . . . things would've been ugly."

Haruhi gulped, but gave a nod to show she agreed. "I think they are gorgeous," she admitted, "but their wayward behavior . . . not exactly rich folk material if you ask me, Makino-sensei."

"Indeed." Dr. Makino regarded her. "Fujioka-san, you're done for today. Please leave before I lose control of my temper." She turned on her heels and walked away, her coat dancing about.

When the echoes of her heels died away, Haruhi bolted off; ecstatic she had made it through her first week of servitude. _Otousan couldn't possibly be prouder of me! _She thought, running at full throttle.

Haruhi knew the reptile house like the back of her hand. Therefore, it was really easy for her to navigate to the exit. However, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she was about to crash into one of the rich boys from earlier until it was too late.

Haruhi pounded her head against one of the twins before falling backward onto the coarse ground floor. The boy wheeled around, his face irritated. "Hey, watch where – "he stopped mid-sentence just as his brother and mother turned around.

"Is there something wrong, Hikaru?" his mother questioned him before staring at Haruhi. "Oh my God! This is the cutest girl I've ever seen!" she squealed.

Haruhi barely heard her. Even as the woman helped her to her feet, Haruhi couldn't take her eyes off the redhead. Neither could he, for that matter.

There was the indescribable connection once again. It was older than civilization itself. From somewhere inside Haruhi, a velvety, persistent voice was demanding for her to run, flee. Haruhi had half a mind to. Instead, she focused on those ocher eyes, which were confused.

His hair was redder than flames and slightly disheveled yet straight at the same time. A cluster of bangs – perhaps only one, because it was so thick – were plastered to the middle of his forehead. His eyebrows were a shade darker than his hair. His skin was fairer than hers, reminding Haruhi of alabaster. His topaz eyes were wide in setting, somewhat slanted. "She's okay," the boy said coolly. "Okasama, I thought we were in trouble."

His brother snickered. "I never thought you would be so willing to accept consequences, Hikaru," he teased. "Okasama, are we going home?"

Their mother feasted her eyes hungrily on Haruhi. "We must fit this girl into my latest designer clothes," she said excitedly, "so yes, we're going home, Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Haruhi involuntarily stepped a few steps backward. "Ma'am," Haruhi said, "you must be mistaken! I surely don't look like a model!" Her face was beet red by the flattering comment she'd received. "Surely you'd prefer a rich girl, not a commoner!" Haruhi shook her head, holding her palms in front of her face.

The bored one – Hikaru or Kaoru – stared at her, as if sizing her up. "If she thinks you're good enough to be a model –"

His twin slithered to his side. Wrapping his arm round his identical twin's neck, he finished, "Then you are most certainly good enough to don a few dresses!" He smirked.

Haruhi was about to say her dad was expecting her home soon, but the mother and the second twin both clasped her arms, dragging her like a doll to the front of the building. Haruhi tried to wrench herself free, even looking back at the first twin for help.

He shook his head before motioning her to turn around. Haruhi did, seeing the closed doors. "LET ME DOWN!" she commanded. "I NEED TO GO HOME!"

The doors were flung open. The mother turned to gaze at Haruhi, saying, "But not without trying on a few of my dresses! Kaoru, Hikaru, hold onto the girl while I dial for the limousine!" The mother released her firm grip while digging into her purse, eventually fishing out a cell phone.

"Fine," Haruhi grumbled. "I'll do what you ask!" Then she threw a dirty glare at the twins. "After that, just take me home!"

**A/N: "Reflection" is finished! Well, I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
